Perico: The Story Of Our Life
by asunaSAO00
Summary: This is the story, of Perico. Now if you don't know what Perico is then you're missing out on life. Perico is the ship name of Percy and Nico from Percy Jackson. Now, this all starts when Percy decides to leave the camp at 18 years old. Nico resides at camp with a shocking surprise. He's... pregnant... Although Nico is pregnant, he can't tell anyone. After all no one knew about the
1. Introduction

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson **

**I'm not Rick either)**

This is the story, of Perico. Now if you don't know what Perico is then you're missing out on life. Perico is the ship name of Percy and Nico from Percy Jackson. Now, this all starts when Percy decides to leave the camp at 18 years old. Nico resides at camp with a shocking surprise. He's... pregnant... Although Nico is pregnant, he can't tell anyone. After all no one knew about their relationship, but them. Percy told him that he was going to New Rome where he could live and later Nico could come. But Nico has heard that Percy is in danger and now he must make a chose: Stay at camp and be safe or risk his and the baby's life by trying to save Percy.

**(Warning: MPreg. If you don't want to read, leave. First fanfic. Btw, I know men can't have children so shut up, and stop announcing it to the world. Thank you. Also, if you wanna write a mean review, stop hiding your name. Just shows you're a coward. :))**


	2. The Beginning of the Adventure

"So how have you been holding up now that Percy is on his own? I know you two were best friends," Cathy, my one female friend, asks me with a smirk on her face.

"I'm fine, it's a little weird though," I surpress a small laugh. I can't be depressed just because Percy left. It's not like he was the world to me.

She smiles and continues to eat. I'm not all that hungry, after all I lost my appeite ever sense I found out I was technically pregnant with Percy's child now. Oh yeah, I forgot. Percy and I are dating and I know you must think it's impossible that I'm pregnant with another males' child but we are demigods, anything can happen.

Anyway, Cathy, me, and the other demigods are eating dinner in the pavillion right now. "I'm not that hungry and I didn't get much sleep last night so I'll meet up with you by the climbing wall later, I'm going to go take a nap," Cathy gives me a strang look it is 5:30 PM but she doesn't ask questions. I walk up to the pit and dump my left over Raman into the fire. _Hey dad, I know it's a little awkward right now but please, protect Percy._

With that I ran into my cabin/Percy's cabin, sense I don't have my own, and get cozy under his warm, bright blue covers. "Percy,... I miss you so much..." And within 10 minutes I was fast asleep.

You didn't expect me to have happy, normal dreams did you? The first thing I saw was a giant Cyclopes, maybe it was a giant, and it was towering over Percy. Percy was defenseless other than his celestial bronze sword but even that was frade and chipped. That's all I remember so I don't know what to think of it. Maybe it was just a silly old dream, for now at least.

**Authors's Note: **

**Hope you enjoyed! I'm writing a new chapter everyday for the first week. :)**


	3. Nico's Chose

I woke from my dream dazed and sweating. _Was that real? That couldn't be. Percy can't be in danger now, can_ he? I lay my sweaty head down on Percy's soft, soft pillow. I start to rub my stomach trying to comfort myself and the baby. _I'm 16, why did this have to happen. My one love is going to die unless I do something. Or he could he completely fine and I'm just being stupid by freaking out. _

I listen to the soft pats of the water from the fountain Percy used to little. I stare at it for a long time until I finally get the guts to call someone. _Who do I call first?_ I choose to call Hazel, after all she is technically my sister.

I throw 1 drachma in and whisper, "Oh goddess of the rainbow show me Hazel Lesquare," a shimmering light comes from the rainbow and I see Hazel sitting awfully close to Leo Valdez, she broke up with Frank long ago.

"Haha, Leo you so ama-"

"Hazel!? Is that really you!?" I screech as loudly as possible. Leo doesn't deserve Hazel, my one sister. She jumps but recovers as quickly as possible.

She gives me a look that says, _Really? Now you call me? _She sits up straight and quietly tells Leo that we need a moment. That's awfully nice of her, I'd much rather speak to her about this alone. "Sorry to interupt but I need to tell you something," I say nervously to her.

"What is it, Nico?" She scowls at me but looks concerned and frightened at the same time.

"It's about me and Percy. Well, Percy and I have been friends for A very long time and-"

"And," she leans in to make sure she doesn't miss anything I say.

"Well,-" I hesitate, what if she thinks its weird or never talks to me again! "Percy and I have been going out and now I'm pregnant with his child and he has left to live in New Rome and I think he's in trouble." The words slipped out so fast I don't even know if she understood what I said. She just nodded, "Interesting," she nods some more. "This seems serious. Go."

"Go? Go save him?" She nods. I give her a nasty look then, Leo comes back in and I have to end the Iris message.

I stand in silence and think about the words she said, _Go..._ I can't just go. Percy is old enough to take care of himself. Then again he can be forgetful and reckless. _I'll sleep on it. _I jump into my bed and fall fast asleep.

*9 hours later*

"I've made my chose, I'm going to find Percy and save him." I tell no one in particular. Now I just need a plan on how to escape.

**Author's note:**

**I'll end this chapter here. If you think it was too short feel free to tell me. :)**


	4. Let's Prepare

It's such a pain having to make plans. I wanna live carefree and happy. I mean I am 16. I should be go laying video games or texting all day. Nope, I gotta save my needy boyfriend from pain and possibly death.

First thing I do is go eat breakfast at the pavilion. As always I'm alone. The other day, when I sat with my friend, it was a special day. In fact it was "God appreciation day", probley a made up Holiday, it wasn't that special though. Well, anyways I sit alone at my table and chow down on my wonderful pizza. Funny thing is I decided I wanted BLUE pizza. See I'm already thinking of Percy.

Cathy makes eye contact with me and I moulth the words,_ Meet me at Poseidon's cabin._ She smiles, nods, then devour her food. This makes me spit a small laugh.

Once I finish eating I again pour my food into the pit of fire. _Dad, please, if you could, would you help me get out of here? I know that's a lot to ask and it's stupid but Cathy might not help and that's gonna make the situation worse if no one helps._ I stop "praying" to my dad and walk to Percy's cabin.

"Boy, I need to clean," it's a mess. The bed isn't made, bags of food are on the ground, and the fountain needs scrubbing. "This will be a price of cake." I get a bag and collect the garbage, I then scrub the fountain 'til it shines, finally I make the bed and even sweep the floor.

Suddenly, as if she were summoned, Cathy stepped through the front doors. "Wow, nice. The Hephestus cabin isn't as clean as this." That's right, Cathy's a mechanic. Which makes this plan all the easier. "So, what's up?" She sits on the bed and smiles. I can tell she's worried and scared. I have been a bit creepy and depressed lately.

"Oh ya know, the usual. Oh, by the way, um, can you maybe, possibly help me escape camp and leave for New Rome?" I give a small smile. She just stares at me with disbelief. She straightens and says, "Why? It's awesome here!"

"I know, but it seems Percy is in trouble and I must save him, or at least know that he's safe." This should persuade her. "I had a dream that he was being tortured by a giant or maybe a cyclops." I shrug my shoulders.

She sits there, thinking for about half a minute, "What's in it for me?" I knew that was coming. Cathy had always been greedy. She would want money or something pereverted or possibly some power over things.

I must be careful, she could trick me and make the price higher no matter what it is. "How about half of my savings from working in the strawberry fields?" That was good. No one would ever pass that up.

"No" She crossed her legs and folded her arms.

"Fine, all of my savings." That's at least $600. She'd be a foul to decline.

"No money," she smiled obviously getting to what she wanted. She unfolded her arms and put them on her legs. She then proceeded to stand up. She walked up to me and cupped her hands. She whispered, "I want to know why you want to go save Percy." She backed up and did a cutesy pose.

"Heck no," he would not spoil something so precious to Percy and him, their Love. "I'd rather go on my own."

"Then I'm not coming," another smile. She knows what she's doing.

"Fine, I l-love Percy." I blushed, I've never said that to anyone but Percy himself.

"Really?! I knew it! I was so right." She did a little dance to show her triumph. How did she know?!

"How in the world did you know?! I did my best to hide our relationship." She showed me with her eyes that she was excited. Did she want to help?

"You always had this look in you eyes when you were with him. It's called love," she smiled. She's loving this.

"That's very corny, Cathy. Anyway, will you help?" I hope she says yes. Please I need her help. She's my only hope.

"Why wouldn't I?! This is gonna be fun. I can wip up a jet within a day, I'm fast so you better get ready to fly by tomorrow morning." She winks and runs away. I stand there in awe. She likes the idea of helping Percy. Wow. I better follow her orders and get ready. For tomorrow.

**Author's Note: **

**I know I end my chapters awkwardly. Please review as well. I'd appreciate it! ;) Another chapter tomorrow.**


	5. The Leave

I run to my cabin and start packing. This is my chance! I can save Percy, if we make it to New Rome, but that depends if the jet flys and makes it. Which I don't doubt, it's just even if Cathy is a mechanic she's still not the best. Last year, she tried to make a soda shooting machine for all the lazy sandwiche potatoes, lazy demigods. Any way, she's not the most realible demigod out there.

Even if she's not the best half-blood she's still a good friend. Anyway, I start packing faster. I pack clothes, drachmas, some food, mortal money, and finally I pack a picture of me and Percy before he left for New Rome, which was 2 months ago, boy I miss him so much it hurts.

I run outside of Percy's old cabin and stare at it one last time, for I plan to stay in New Rome with my beloved Percy Jackson. I breath in the Salty air protruding from the front doors. "Good bye," and with that I run off to find Cathy. Now, if I were Cathy I would totally hide the jet in the woods. So I run off to the woods hoping to find her stand there with an air plane ready to fly. I search for about 34 minutes with no luck. Where could she be!?

"Cathy!" I yell, no anwser. I yell again with full force. Again no answer. Where could she be? Wait, she didnt tell Chiron did she!? He would never let me leave, I'm to important a demigod. This is bad. That would mean I can't see Percy.

I decide to run to Half-Blood Hill to see if she was stupid enough to park the plane there. As I expected, she was standing right next to the plane and also Chiron.

"Nico! Come on!" She waves and points to the jet. Chiron looks normal, he just nods and waves a hand over the plane showing he aprooves. I smile and sprint over. I stop in front of Chiron, "Thank you, this means a lot to me." On the inside I'm screaming, 'Yes! This is great!' On the outside I'm trying to stay as calm as possible.

"It is no trouble. Just save our hero, Percy," I smile and I wonder if he knows anything about us, our relationship anyway. Mostly likely not, unless Cathy told him. I hope not or I would probley destroy her. She is the only one who can know.

I hop into the jet and Cathy follows with an 'Alright!' and climbs to the front. She starts the engine and it humms beautifully. She pulls some levers and we lift off the ground. Now it will take 3 days to get to New Rome. But in such a long period of time Percy could die. I don't know he could be fine. _Just calm down Nico! _I slap my cheeks to stop them from blushing.

It is Wednesday so we will make it to New Rome by Saturday. In that time Cathy could crash us or forget to fill the engine with gasoline. For now I will just keep a look out for anything that could be dangerous.

**Author's Note: **

**I will stop posting 1 chapter everyday, now I will post 1 chapter every week. I might post Percy Jackson One shots or some other series. :) **


	6. The Start

I climb into the midnight black jet and instantly buckle myself in, securing my safety. "Ready, Nico!?" Cathy cries as she pulls levers and pushes multicolored buttons.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I feel sick to my stomach. This is gong to be a long ride. I hold onto the leather seats as Cathy slowly lifts us of the ground. The feeling I get is so wonderful yet terrifying at the same time.

Cathy puts the plane on autopilot and turns around to face me with an immense grin. "So, you and Percy Jackson, huh?" She laces her fingers together getting comfortable for a story.

I decide to go with the general anwser. "Yes, we are together." I smile, hearing myself say that sounds so good. Her grin becknes wider and she opens her mouth to speak.

"I wish I had someone like that in my life," Cathy is always the last one picked for most Things. She still smiles as if it were a joke.

"You'll find someone, one day," she frowns and turns her back on me. Maybe I made her mad? She never she's mad at me. Maybe I hit a touchy subject. She switches the autopilot off and manually menuvers the plane.

"Did I do something, Cathy?" I ask, touching her shoulder lightly. She gives me a sideways glance.

"Not everyone gets who they want in life, Nico," I looks ahead and bis now ignoring me. "Tell me if you need something like food or water," she stares out at the sky ahead of her and doesn't turn to talk. I might have to ask her about that later. For now all I want to think about is Percy.

_Will he be ok, or will he be living a normal life, will he be dead?_ My brain is bombarded by so many thoughts that I decide to go to sleep and not pay attention. Living with ADHD makes it hard to sleep but eventually I close my eyes and almost automaticly I have a dream about Percy.

He was running and running. He did a flip off of a cliff and dived into the water. Once there he was eaten by a giant squid. He was gone but I could tell something was going on inside the squid. I woke with a start. I was sweating and I was feeling hungry so grabbed the bag of Hettos, demigod chips TM(Chiron made), I had packed the night before. It was mid-day and the plane was on autopilot, Cathy was taking a nice nap. I decided not to desturbe so I sat there thinking. _Percy can't drown so he could be alive inside the sea creature or he could be on shore after defeating the monster, or... _My mind continued to think odd possiblities and faulty endings until I realized I was being ridiculous.

I know deep down that Percy is fine and I am just over reacting to a small situation. By now it is late evening and I am starving. I try waking up Cathy but she is fast asleep, "I'll gust wait till morning to get food," I fold my arms and look out the front window. That's when I saw it.

**Authors Note: Sorry for the quick chapter, it's really late and I'm really tired so its probley full of mistakes. :)**


	7. The Jet

**(Sorry for the late chapter, I was working all week and I didn't have time to write. So here it is.)**

At first I thought I was hallucinating. _This can't be. I've only seen one other at camp and that was made by Leo. _A fifteen foot long dragon was flying towards us. Because Cathy was asleep, I thought we were going to die. So I took action, and by action I mean I vigorously shook Cathy over and over to wake her.

"Cathy! Cathy! Wake up! Now!" At this point I was sure we were going to die, I mean most demigods do at this age. The dragon was far away enough that we could get away but Cathy wasn't waking up. Then I remembered the trick to waking Cathy up. "Cathy, we have waffles!" almost automatically she awoke. We all know she loves her waffles.

"What, what's going on?" Cathy looked out the window shield, "Woe!" She grabbed the wheel and jolted us to the left just in time but the dragon still hit us really hard. Cathy look out the right window. "Uh oh," she bit her lip and cursed something in greek.'_Uh oh,'? What's wrong? _

_"_Cathy, what happened?!" She gave me a side-glance as she continued to press buttons. Knowing her it must be really bad. After all she is a huge klutz.

"Nothing too important, it's just... Our left engine gave out. And now we are using emergency power. Meaning no more auto pilot and we are going to need aside trip," she stops looking at me and checked our gas amount. Almost to Empty. "Yep, we'll definitely need to stop for a while." I frown and hit my fist on my armrest, _this makes things a lot harder for us, if we stop it'll take a lot longer to reach New Rome. _

"We'll stop in the morning for repairs and gas. No unnecessary stops," I say as I lay back in my chair. She gives me a thumbs up to show she's on board with that plan. I sigh, and try not to worry about Cathy's terrible flying skills. Instead I think about all of our old friends. Hazel and Leo and Frank are peacefully living in New Rome where Percy should be. Hazel and Frank broke up after the war and Hazel is now with Leo. Frank owns a weapons shop. I heard he does great there. Annabeth has moved to Europe, studying at Oxford, and has found a way to suppress monsters from finding your scent. Piper and Jason are still at camp. getting married soon. Way too early for my tastes. They never show up at activities though. I sure do miss them. Once we beat the war with Gaea, everyone went there separate ways. Maybe it was because we all had memories of each other during the war so we decided not to remember them by leaving the people in them. I don't really know.

Anyways, we a only have a few more days until we reach New Rome. Once we're there I'm going to find Hazel and see if she or Leo have seen or heard from Percy. I'm getting nervous just thinking about it. What if Percy never even made it to New Rome. Maybe he really has been captured. I guess we'll see what happens then.


	8. Day 2 of our journey

7 A.M.

Somewhere in Florida

I wake at 7 o'clock A.M. This early even for me. I usually wake up at 8 or 9 because no one comes to get me at camp. But when I wake Cathy is steering the wheel and looks pretty tired. She notices me,"Oh, you're awake, are you? That's good. Listen we need to stop for gas and such. Ok if I find somewhere to rest?" I nod and she then continues to look forward through the window. After around 20 or so minutes Cathy points to an abandoned building. It's large enough to hide our small jet. It's a tall and wide black looking maybe 40 years old.

Cathy slowly lands the plane on the smooth grey rode. "Seems we can find a gas station or something near by. But I'm not sure," We unbuckle ourselves and I grab my pack of 20 dollars and 50 drachmas. Chiron generously donated the money to the quest in case we needed it. In which case we do. Cathy falls out of the plane like she's drunk or whatever. I watch as she gets up. "Crap," she examines a small cut on her left cheek. "Come on," she motions Northward. "We better get going," I jump out showing off only a little and start to walk with Cathy to find a gas station. She looks more tired than a demigod after sword practice.

After only 5 minutes of walking we come across a Shell gas station. The parking lot only has 3 cars in it. "Tourists I suppose," Cathy says as I examine the license plates. One is from Indiana and another is from New York. Lastly, this one is from Illinois. Guess they are tourists. I finish examining the plates and we nonchalantly walk inside. Cathy walks over to the shelves and picks up some duct tape, matches, bottles water, three packs of donuts (food for meals), and some bandaids for her cut. I slap her hand away when she reaches for the candy. She slowly walks up to the register and throws the objects up on the counter.

The cashier's eyes lit up. "I'll check you out today! Welcome!" We stepped back, surprised by his sudden excitement. He had shaggy blonde hair, blue eyes, and crooked teeth making him look like a hobo. He was most likely in his 20's. While checking out our items he leaned in and whispered, "You can pay with drachmas if you like." He continued checking us out. Once finished I placed 5 drachmas on the counter. He quickly swiped them away. "Be more secretive when paying with drachmas," he whispered/yelled at us. "You never know when a mortal can see through the mist."

"Well, sorry," Cathy picked up the bag and stomped her way out of the store. I turned around to say goodbye when I noticed he was a different person now. It was as if he suddenly switched from one form of a human to another totally different one. I shrugged, whether he was a monster or a demigod, I didn't care.

We walked for a while until Cathy realized she didn't get gas. She cursed herself for forgetting and then she ran back to the store. Typical Cathy. She always does this stuff. I stood on the sidewalk for 10 minutes. Then Cathy came back.

"Where have you been? I've beee waiting for a while now," she just looked up at me with her emerald green eyes. It felt like hours until Cathy shifted positions uncomfortably and answered.

"Don't tell anyone, but," She paused and looked up at me with a guilty face. "I kinda flirted my way out of paying for the stupid gas," she blushed as I looked at her with awe. Cathy? Flirt her way out of paying? I'm not saying she's ugly it's just Cathy has never flirted with anyone ever. She's never had an boyfriend either. She has short blonde hair, emerald green eyes, she is medium height, and skinny. A few battle scars on her cheeks here and there. So why did her let her have the fuel?

I stop staring,"How?" I ask while making awkward hand motions. She looks hurt but begins to explain. She complimented him here and there and eventually he just gave her the fuel. 3 containers of it too. He must have been really attracted to her.

She blushes some more then covers her face and I start walking down the sidewalk. She quickly catches up to me and together we find the building where our jet is placed. Cathy runs a little faster to reach the plane. Must be excited to fix it. It's 10:30 A.M. now and Cathy is quickly trying to fix the jet. Even though she only got about 30 minutes of sleep last night, Cathy seems more alive then ever.

"Nico, can I ask you something?" Cathy seems nervous when she looks at me but I nod my head and she relaxes more. "How far along are you? With the baby, I mean," she looks away from me, probably embarrassed. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," she is blushing now. The question was a little weird.

I clear my throat, "About 10 weeks along." I look at her and she is just smiling. She keeps smiling like an idiot as she works. "What?" I ask.

"It's just the fact that you're having a baby," she giggles and continues to work. Hopefully we have turned away from that topic. That's what I thought until she asked another question. "Does Percy know?" I sigh and shake my head no.

"Percy left before I even found out, remember?" She ignored that part and worked faster. I appreciated her effort. She was one of my best and closest friends. About 6 minutes later she announced that she had finished and we could leave right then if we were ready. I smiled. "I knew I could count on you Cathy."

"Does that mean I can be the godmother of you child?!"

"Hell no," she frowned but didn't seem hurt by my anwser. She sat in the front seat and I joined soon after. Now it's 11 o'clock and if we fly all day we will be right on schedule. Cathy starts the engine and flys us into the air. The plane is in full function. No troubles at all.

5 P.M.

Over the Atlantic Ocean

Cathy hasn't said a single word sense our talk about my baby. Maybe something is troubling her. I've tried to stay awake with her but it's so hard. I've been really tired lately and it was a rough night last night considering the fact that our plane was going to crash any minute.

Cathy flys the plane with grace while pushing buttons. I tap her shoulder lightly, she turns. "Nico, how is it? Having someone to love?" I am so taken aback by her question that it takes a while to register what she said.

"Oh, uh, I guess it's nice. Ya know," she probably didn't know but she agreed. After that we didn't talk again until morning.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Hello! I decided to skip the next few days and skip right to Nico and Cathy reaching New Rome! Hopefully you will see some fluffy Perico things! Reviews are appreciated!

Saturday

New Rome

Nico's POV:

The past two days were uneventful. Ever sense Cathy fixed the engine we've been just fine. No monsters or interferences what so ever.

Right now we are on our way to Hazel's house. We just landed in the fields outside of New Rome and the gate keeper let us in willingly, might I add, with a smile on his face.

Last time I contacted Hazel she had told me her address. Hopefully I could find it.

"So, you know here your sister's house is right?" Cathy asked fiddling with some gears in her hand. She was much like Leo. She could never keep her hands still.

"Of corse, she gave it to me before we left. I should be able to find it." I said with confidence. I really had a bad sense of direction and with my back pain and morning sickness it was getting worse.

Cathy nodded, "Show me the way," she motioned north with her hands.

I decided to head South and ask for directions later. Once I see a small shop I imediently run inside and ask for directions.

"Oh, you go down this road and turn right then look for the address there." I thank the shaggy man and leave the store after buying a Twinkie. I needed something sweet To eat.

Cathy is quiet the whole way to Hazel's house. Maybe she feels awkward? She only makes small comments as we walk.

Hazel lives on Wilber Way with Leo. I remember telling her it was a bad Idea to move in with Leo But she just wanted to stay with her boyfriend. She broke up with Frank when the war ended. She said it was just to hard to stay with him. I don't know, she couldn't tell me the whole story.

I found Hazel's house and I knocked on the light yellow door. She opened the quickly after one knock and almost trampled me With a warm bear hug. She pulled back with a wide smile on her face.

"I can't believe you're here!" She exclaimed and called Leo to come down stairs. She greeted Cathy next with a handshake and a nod of her head. Cathy looked uncomfortable.

"Sup," Leo was walking downstairs with his hair in tangles, his shirt in disarray, and a cheeto sticking out of his mouth. Hazel gave him a disappointed look. He smiled.

"Leo Valdez, I told you to get ready. Did I not?" he shook his huge head. He laughed a bit though. Hazel just sighed and gestured us into her home. Inside it was small but cozy with a red couch in the first room and a flat screen TV.

"Leo go change," Hazel play pushed him upstairs. He unwillingly let her push him to the front step of the stairs and he walked up.

"Now, you two must be very hungry. How about I make lunch?" Cathy jumped for joy and ran to the kitchen. I shook my head and followed. I didn't feel right for my little sister to be cooking for us but I let her do it anyway.

Hazel's POV:

I want to ask about the baby situation and Percy but now wasn't the time. Nico was obliviously worn out and tired. He looked sick, too. Very pale. Nico had told me that he was 10 weeks when we last spoke. Now he must be at 11 weeks. He should be showing soon.

At the moment I'm making them breakfast. Cathy was ready but Nico didnt seem up for it. So I made a smaller portion for him. Leaving the rest for Cathy.

"Hazel, can I talk to you for a bit?" I jumped when Nico pulled me out of the kitchen. He took me to the front room to talk about something, I could tell it was important. Soon he began.

"Hazel, I appreciate the welcome but I need to see Percy. Do you happen to know where his house is?"

"Yeah, it's down the road. 224 I believe." he nodds and asks if Cathy can stay at my house. "Yep," I reply and he walks out my door with a smile on his his face.

I grab him before he leaves. "Nico, no ones seen Percy for 3 months." He just smiles and continues walking.

I watch him till I can't see him anymore. Hope it goes ok.

Nico's POV:

I'm nervous and terrified. I'm pregnant and my boyfriend might not be in his home, he might not be alive. I guess I have to hope for the best.

I see his address and knock on his door. His home looks vacant and haunted. I don't think he's home.

I ring the door bell instead and someone opens the door. To my surprise this someone who opened the door Was wearing a cloak as if they didn't like sunlight so they wore it to protect there eyes.

"Hello, I'm Nico and-" I was cut off when they suddenly grabed my hands and pulled me into Percy's home. It was dark and it smelled of three month old pizza. The person holding my hands took off their hood and to my surprise I couldn't see their face but I could see their eyes.

They leaned in slowly, and, all of a sudden, they kissed me. I ws surprised once again, but it felt familiar. We stood with the one kiss for only a short while until I pulled back. "Percy?"

"Nico," he kissed me again and this time I allowed it. He grasped my waist and I put my hands into his dark, beautiful hair. I yearned for this, I didn't realize how thirsty I had become.

We were about to continue when I realized I had come to tell him something and I had to ask some questions. "Percy, stop you need to hear this." he stopped as I commanded and stood up straighter.

"Oh! Yes, why and how are you here?" He asked. I told him the whole story. He took it well and did a bunch of 'yeah's and 'aw's. When I finished he stood and kissed my cheek. "I'm sorry I worried you," I blushed, I still wasn't use to being with Percy sense he left camp about 1 month ago.

"Percy, I need to tell you something, but I don't know how to explain." He looked at me with a smile on his face but I could tell he was confused.

*Sigh* "You may need to sit down," he sat on his bed and watched me with pure interest. Aw, I love that face. "I'm- I'm Pregenant." I whispered.


End file.
